1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a peeling, grinding, breaking and blending device for food, vegetables and fruits, and especially to such a device which can save storage space and simplify operation procedure, and is applicable to use as a food processor having the twin functions of squeezing juice and grinding food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following advancing of times, especially progressing development in industry and commerce and high development of earth, people need much more energy for their work, and yet get less and less physical exercises. As a result, they gradually feel degradation of their body functions that threats their health. The importance of exercise, hence are not only deeply recognized, but the nutrition provided by food and beverages are also more required.
In the eating and drinking respect, balance is very important; in view of this, there have been various food processors for grinding food and for squeezing juice in order that people can obtain nutritious supplements from them quickly. However, the principle of a common food processor is to have food chopped and blended by high speed turning of cutting knives. Thereby, after high speed cutting, nutrition in the food are rapidly oxidized and thereby lost; and if the fibers in the food are too coarse, they are hard to be absorbed by a human body even after the food are grinding and breaking. Such food processors thereby are undesired.
And more, a conventional food processor such as the food processor 1 depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a set of elements 2 and two different sets of cooperating cutting combinations (3, 4), they can cut vegetables and fruits with low speeds, and can grind foods and beans with coarser fibers, this food processor though has a variety of functions to use, it has the following flaws:    1. The food processor has numerous members in combinations in order to get various functions; it needs quite a large storage space.    2. When in using a different function, the structure assembled from the members must be dismantled before mounting another set of elements; the dismantling and mounting work is quite time consuming when in need of such changing of function.    3. The food processor does not have the function of grinding when in cutting vegetables and fruits as well as in juice squeezing, the nutrition in the fruit peels and seeds can not be released, this make a large loss in nutrition taking.    4. In grinding bean foods, the food processor is having an upper set of grinding teeth and a lower set of grinding teeth able of engaging with each other directly to grind; when in use, due to the lager granules of the beans, they are hard to enter the grinding area, and if the beans are put first before turning on the food processor, it will be easy to make the upper and lower sets of grinding teeth blocked and not be able to operate. This not only makes a user inconvenient, but also makes the operating motor fail or even burn down to induce danger.
In order to overcome the above flaws, the food processor of the present invention with its members simplified is developed by the inventor based on his professional experience of years and continuous studying.